A Few Minor Tweaks
by thatreaderguy
Summary: The throne of heroes holds all heroic spirits, from all worlds and realities, even those the magi who fight in the Grail War can't imagine. A few changes made to the system by a certain dead apostle who helped make the Grail War, and a whole new set of servants appear. ones very different from normal. (new servant list from other anime) Pairing is Shirou x Rin x New Lancer.


**This is an idea I have had bouncing around in my head for a while now. What would happen if characters from other anime were all summoned as servants. how would they interact, how would the grail war change. So after spending more hours of my life than I would care to admit coming up with noble phantasms and stats and a complete cast, I give you this story. Make of it what you will.**

 **Unfortunately I am unable to put this in the crossover section because it involves many different characters from different anime. That being said if someone knows a way to list a story under more than one cross over, please let me know. I will also make sure to list the anime that each Servant is from in their Stat Page at the end of each chapter.**

 **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or any of the characters that appear in this story.**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

A man stood at the top of a skyscraper in the middle of a city. He was a tall man dressed all in black and his face was creased with age. He reached a hand up to scratch his gray beard as he looked down on the city below him.

"It's about to begin huh? This dimension's Fifth Holy Grail War. Hmm. It looks like things will unfold along the same routes again. The same boring routes…..why is it so hard to find a time line with something new? Unless something comes along to change the events it will be exactly the same! Wait. That's it! I'll just make a few changes myself."

The man let out a laugh, evidently pleased with himself.

"I helped create the system for the Grail War, did they really think I wouldn't be able to make a few tweaks to it? If the Einzberns can do it, then of course I can as well. Although my changes will be less…...disastrous. Now then, lets see….what should I do. Ah I know, since the same Servants keep getting summoned, I'll find a way to get new ones into the game. Still, the I've seen most of the heroic spirits this world had to offer. Still the Throne of heroes holds all heroes from all possible versions of reality. With a few tweaks I can bring heroes that would never be summoned by this worlds magus to the forefront. Heroic spirits from all dimensions and realities save this one…..yes. All the system needs is a few….minor tweaks."

The man vanished from his perch on the building, setting on his path to alter the course of history. The man's name was Zelretch. The city was called Fuyuki, and it was about to play host to a Grail War unlike any it had seen before.

* * *

The sun was already setting when Tohsaka Rin entered her family's home. The first thing she noticed as she walked into the hallway was the red flashing light on her houses telephone, alerting her that someone had left a message. Breathing a sigh she walked up to the machine pressed the play button.

A familiar voice came the speakers, a voice that she hated. Kotomine Kirei's voice.

"It's me. As I'm sure you are aware, tomorrow is the deadline, Rin. I insist that you start taking this seriously. Only two slots remain, The Lancer and the Saber classes. The ranks of the Masters must be filled without delay. Summon your Servant, and establish your Command Seals immediately. Oh, and while I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, try not to mess up the summoning. Of Course…."

The recording stopped playing as Rin jabbed the stop button as hard as she could.

"Idiot, who does he think he is? Of course I won't mess up the summoning, does he think I'm a child! I'm going to perform the ritual at two in the morning when….." Rin trailed off as she looked up a one of the many clocks in her home. "Oh right, all the clocks were set an hour ahead by father's magic.

Seeing as she had a few hours till she was planning to begin the ritual she went around the house and adjusted all the clocks. After making sure that they were all set to the correct time, she went down into the basement and began moving furniture and clearing away clutter that built up around the magic circle engraved onto the floor. Once that was done all she had to do was wait until the correct time.

When the clock struck two in the morning Rin gave herself an assuring nod and began greater ritual of summoning a servant.

She held her hand over the circle and let the liquified gems drop onto it, causing the lines of the circle to glow with light. Concentrating, Rin began the incantation necessary for the ritual.

"For the elements, silver and iron.

For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts.

For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg.

Close the gates of the cardinal directions.

Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.

Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.

Repeat five times.

But when each is filled, destroy it.

Set.

Heed my words.

My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me.

I hereby swear…

That I shall be all the good in the world.

That I shall defeat all evil in the world.

You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power,

come forth from the circle of binding…

Guardian of the Scales!"

As Rin finished the final line in the incantation red energy shot forth from the magic circle and smoke burst forth along with it, covering the room and shrouding most everything from sight.

When the smoke cleared Rin was on her knees. She coughed a bit the looked at the command seal on her hand smiled brightly.

"Alright! That was flawless, I know I drew the most powerful card!"

Movement out of the corner of her eye drew the girl's attention. Looking over she saw that last of the smoke was clearing away, revealing a tall figure standing before her. The newcomer was nothing like anyone she had ever met before.

He was clearly male, all his features told her as much. He was dressed in a white haori robe with a red pattern on the shoulder. His legs were covered in white hakama pants and black boots. Black armor covered his chest and sternum, and a spiked metal shoulder guard protected his left arm. His right shoulder was covered with some sort white fur that fell down behind him. Around his waist was a yellow and blue sash that held two katana swords to his side. The thing that struck Rin the most, was the man's face however. Four purple markings, lined his cheeks two on each side. His forehead had a blue crescent moon upon it and long silvery white hair framed the whole of his face.

The man's eyes slowly opened and piercing golden orbs bore into Rin.

"If you are my master, then you are certainly right. You have drawn the most powerful."

The man's voice shook Rin out of her awestruck state. "I am indeed the one who summoned you. I am Tohasaka Rin."

The silver haired man seemed to absorb the information for a moment before answering.

"I am servant Saber. I acknowledge you as my Master, Tohsaka Rin."

Rin smiled to herself. She had been rather apprehensive about the ritual, but now that she saw it had indeed been done flawlessly she felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had summoned Saber, the Servant that was widely acknowledged as the strongest of the seven Servant classes. The Saber class was always made up of powerful heroic spirits after all.

That thought led Rin to the realization that she had not asked Saber his name.

"Ne, Saber, What heroic spirit are you?" Rin asked him, her tone betraying her eagerness.

"I am the Dai-youkai of the western lands, Sesshomaru."

Rin blinked. She had never heard that name before, so she had no idea what his background or his legend were, still she supposed she couldn't know every legend that had sprung up around the world. She could always find out more about his story later, at the moment she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Well, Saber, you will have to tell me more about yourself tomorrow. We can begin formulating a strategy then as well. For now I need to rest and recover the strength the summoning drained from me. See you in the morning, Saber."

As Rin headed up the stairs towards her bedroom she sensed Saber transfer to his spirit form. Once Rin made it to her room she changed into her nightgown and crawled into her bed. As the warmth of the blankets enveloped her she had one last conscious thought.

"Father, the battle I've waited ten years for is about to begin."

* * *

When Rin woke up it was rather late the next morning.

"It's way past a little late." She sighed, looking at her alarm clock. "I might as well skip school today." she put the clock down and looked at the command seals on her hand. "That's right I summoned Saber. Although I'm not familiar with his legend. Well I planned to ask him about that anyway."

Once Rin had dressed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen and set about making her self a small meal for breakfast. As she did so she called out to Saber.

"Saber, are you there?"

The air shimmered and Saber appeared beside her. "I am here, Rin."

Rin stopped what she was doing momentarily and looked over at the Servant. "I am unfamiliar with your legend, so I was hoping you could tell me about it, or at least give me a brief overview of it.

Saber closed his eyes for a moment. "Very well, if you believe it will help us work together then I will indulge you."

So as Rin cooked her breakfast and ate it, Saber told her his story.

"So" Rin said. "You were the son of a powerful demon lord and fought other powerful demons and people. To be perfectly honest I'm surprised someone like you would make a contract with a human magus."

Saber looked over at the dark haired girl "I am Sesshomaru, I can only be summoned by the greatest of magus. If you were not the best I would not have appeared to you, as such I can consider working alongside you. Make no mistake, however, I will only obey as long as your commands do not conflict with my own goals."

Rin huffed out a breath. Sabers statement gave her mixed feelings. On one hand she enjoyed being complimented on her skills as magus, on the other, she didn't like Sabers potentially rebellious attitude. In the interest of building a good relationship with her Servant she decided to let the matter go for the moment.

"Well, Saber, I think we ought get you acquainted with the layout of the town. I'm certain that the other teams are also doing so and we can't afford to let go of an advantage."

"Agreed." stated Saber, before shifting into spirit form.

Once Rin had put cleaned up the dishes she had been using she headed out the front door, knowing that Saber was following her in his current form, allowing her to talk to to him, but hiding him from site of everyone else.

During the rest of the day Rin spent her time walking around the city showing Saber all the main roads and back streets that she could think of. She made sure to concentrate on the city proper around the commercial districts. It didn't take long for Saber to get the feel of Fuyuki and memorize the layout of the areas they visited. It took the whole day to completely traverse the city, and the sun had just set when Rin led Saber to the last place she meant to show him on the trip, the tallest building in Fuyuki.

Master and Servant stood next to each other looking down on the city from the roof of the skyscraper. Night had fallen and the city lights were sparkling, giving Fuyuki a very different look than if had during the day.

"So what do you think?" Rin asked. "This place gives you a good view of the city right?"

Saber turned to look down at he dirk haired girl. "I suppose it does, although this view is not as helpful for a Saber class Servant, as it would be for an Archer. Still this view can show me things that I would not otherwise have seen from the ground."

As Rin continued staring down at the city below her, she noticed a lone figure standing in the middle of an overpass. Using her magic to reinforce her eyesight she was just able to make out a few features of the figure, most notably her schools uniform and what appeared to be red hair.

"It's him. I know it is." she muttered to herself.

Saber's eyes shifted to look at Rin. "Have you spotted another Master?"

The girl shook her head. "No, just someone I'm acquainted with. He's just an ordinary person. He has no connection to us."

Saber gave no reply, but simply resumed observing the traffic moving around the city.

When the pair of them finally headed back to the Tohsaka mansion Rin gave a short call to Kirei, informing the priest that she was officially registering as a Master in the Holy Grail War, and that she had summoned Saber. After that Rin headed up to her room to get some sleep. Taking Saber all around the city had been tiring, but it hadn't been as exhausting as the summoning had been the day before, so Rin didn't fall asleep right away.

As she lay awake in her bed her mind raced with all thoughts of what upcoming Grail War would bring. Who were the other Masters, what tactics would the enemy use, and what heroic spirits would they summon. Of course Rin knew that the only Servant left that hadn't been summoned was Lancer, which meant that the other five classes were already in play and likely had a head start in planning their strategies. Rin was confident that she and Saber could succeed, however, she was an outstanding magus and Saber certainly seemed powerful, even if he a bit arrogant. Eventually her thoughts did calm and she slipped into sleep.

* * *

Rin headed out the front door and began walking towards Harahura High School. She was wearing the traditional school uniform for girls consisting of a plaid skirt, white button up shirt, and a brown vest. Of course she wore her signature red coat over the uniform.

As she walked down the street towards the school she heard Saber's voice next to her, speaking from his astral form. "Are you certain that you should attend school, Rin? It seems a rather foolish thing to do when we do not know who our enemies are, much less when they will strike."

Rin sighed. Saber had been against her leaving the mansion. "Relax Saber. The Grail usually picks other magus to be Masters, and the Tohasaka are the only magus left in Fuyuki. Well, there is one other family, but they produced a magus in a while now they have fallen from the power they once were. In any case the likelihood of encountering another Master or Servant at the school is low. Even on the off chance we do find another team there, we had to encounter them eventually. Besides, it's not like they will be able to make a move during the day, the Grail War is supposed to be a secret remember?"

Saber was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "I understand your reasoning, but as I understand it, you do not have to attend this school. As such it seems like a waste to spend time there when we could be formulating a strategy."

Rin shook her head. "Maybe, Saber, but I am going to school. So your going to just have to deal with it for now."

Saber did not reply.

When Rin reached the high school a few of her classmates gave her a few greetings, and asked why she had missed school the previous day. She simply told them that she had caught a small cold and had decided to stay home. This statement seemed to satisfy most of them, but a few people still seemed shocked that Tohsaka Rin, the 'school idol' would miss an entire day just because of a small cold. Rin was eventually able to escape the group of people talking to her and was left by herself as she headed to her homeroom class. Just as she reached the door, Saber spoke up.

"Rin, before you enter there is something you should know. There is a Servant hiding in this school."

The statement caused Rin's breath to catch in her throat. "Are you certain?"

"I am." came Saber's voice. "At first they were hard to detect, they are trying to hide their presence, and I almost missed them, but now I can definitely tell that they are nearby."

Rin felt like cursing. If there was a Servant here, it meant there was a Master here, as well. She would have to keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious. She had hoped the school would be a safe haven, but now that plan had been blown to bits.

"Can you tell where they are in the school Saber?" She asked.

"No. It's impossible to detect there exact location. I'm only able to tell that they are on the school grounds, and that's only because of the relatively close proximity."

"Alright. Let me know if they leave or if you sense anything else, Saber."

"Very well." Saber said before going silent once more as Rin entered the classroom.

Rin tried to act like nothing was wrong during her classes, so that none of the other students, or the enemy Master if he were nearby would notice her being on edge. The minutes seemed like hours and the classes seemed to crawl by at a snails pace, making them almost unbearable. She had to concentrate on maintaining her image as the perfect student and school idol while keeping a constant eye out for anyone behaving at all oddly. The only relief she felt was when she was able to escape to the roof of the school during the lunch break. Once she had made sure that the roof was not occupied she took a moment to relax before talking to Saber.

"Saber, do you still sense the enemy Servants presence?"

"I do."

Rin took a deep breath. "Alright. If you still sense them once school is over, we'll stay late and wait for everyone to leave so we can confront them. It will take to much time to search the entire school for them and we might walk into a trap if we do that, so our best bet will be to lure them out into the courtyard and fight them on even terms."

"Agreed." Came Saber's voice. Rin finished her lunch in silence and then returned to class, just as nervous as before, but happy that they two now at least had a plan. The second part of the day turned out to be much like the first, with Rin trying to act nonchalant and monitor those around her while secretly wanting to get out of the school as fast as possible. When the last class ended and the announcement that school was over came over the intercom, Saber confirmed that the enemy Servant was indeed still on the school grounds. So as the rest of the students headed home for the evening Rin went and found an empty classroom to wait in. Once she was there she took a seat and prepared herself for whatever might come in the battle ahead.

The sun had completely set before Rin left the empty room. She was certain that any students who had stayed behind at school for clubs or to finish extra work would have gone home by now. As she walked through the hallways and headed down towards the schoolyard she couldn't help but notice how creepy the building seemed when it was empty. There was something absolutely chilling about seeing an area that was normally fool of people become completely empty, to say nothing of the added prospect of an enemy servant lurking in one of the dark rooms.

Rin breathed a small sigh when she reached the schoolyard and saw the moonlight bathing the area in soft silver light, happy to be out in the open. She stopped when she was standing in the center of the yard in order to have a decent view of all the possible approaches.

"Saber, it's time."

Rin turned to look behind her as the air shimmered and Saber materialized. The sword bearing servant showed no signs of apprehension. He seemed completely relaxed save for his eyes. His eyes stared straight ahead of him, but Rin could tell that he was looking at things from his peripheral vision. He was looking at nothing in particular but keeping an eye on everything at the same time.

Now that they were here and Saber had materialized the servant that was hiding in the school would notice them immediately, assuming that they hadn't already. In fact they would have to actively be trying to ignore them to miss them.

The Master and Servant pair stood there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting to see what the enemy Servant would do. Rin looked all around the schoolyard expecting to see an enemy rushing toward her and Saber at break neck speed, but she saw nothing of the sort. In fact there was no movement at all in the area that she could detect. Was the enemy Servant not going to face them? If the enemy wouldn't engage them out in the open then Saber would be forced to fight in the school itself, which would put him and Rin at a huge disadvantage.

Just as she was about was about to tell Saber to retreat so they could return to the mansion and plan, the silver haired Servant blurred into motion, drawing the white sword from it's sheath and moving between Rin and the gate at the entrance of the high school. Rin turned her head to look at what Saber was on guard against, and saw a man crouching on the edge of the schools gate.

Rin tensed up at the site of the man, but she forced herself to calm down enough to take in the man's appearance and see what she could learn about him.

He appeared to be in his twenties, although he had long white spikey hair that was pulled into a ponytail. His face had two red markings, like some kind of war paint, trailing down from his eyes. On his forehead was a metal band with two horns protruding form it and the kanji for oil written in the center. He also wore a green outfit that was similar to a karate gi with a red haori vest over it, and his feet wore a pair of traditional geta.

The newcomer smirked down at Rin and Saber from spot on the gate.

"Oh, you noticed me pretty quickly. You have some nice reflexes there." The man's voice rolled out in a deep baritone.

Rin narrowed her eyes the man. "You're a Servant aren't you."

"That I am. I'm guessing that this one here is your Servant then, and judging by the two swords he wields I think it's pretty safe to assume he's of the Saber class."

Saber, for his part gave no response, but simply kept his sword pointed at the enemy Servant.

"Oh? And what class are you?" Rin asked, hoping for any advantage she could get in this situation.

The man gave a chuckle. "Sorry little lady, but I'm not in the habit of giving away information that could be used against me, even to beautiful women like yourself."

Rin huffed out a breath. "Then I guess we have nothing more to say to each other."

The words had barely left her mouth when Saber and the unknown Servant leaped at each other. The motion was so fast that Rin's eyes could hardly even register the movement as she ran a short distance away to put some ground between her and the battling heroic spirits. Rin knew that she couldn't stand up to a Servant on her own, but the strategy that she and Saber had come up with, was that he would be the front line fighter while she supported him with magic when and where she could. So true to the plan Rin set to observing the battle to determine how she could be most useful.

Thus far the fight seemed to be in Saber's favor due to the fact that the enemy was unarmed while Saber had his sword. Even so the enemy was able to not only dodge Saber's blows but also throw in some of his own.

In the initial attack Saber had brought his sword in at diagonal slash from the left, and the enemy had countered by jumping from his perch and over the strike. He landed on Saber's left and sent a sweeping kick at Saber's feet, which the sword wielder avoided stepping backward, just out of range. As he did so Saber brought down a vertical slash at he enemy, who was just rising from his sweeping kick.

The enemy Servant dodged Saber's strike by turning his body to the side, and allowing the sword to pass just in front of his face, before bringing a fist up towards Saber's head. The punch forced Saber to react by jumping backwards and give ground to the unknown Servant.

It was then that the enemy revealed that he was not, in fact, unarmed. As Saber leaped backwards he reached into a pouch that had been hidden by his red haori and drew forth a triangular shaped knife. He threw the knife at Saber before rushing forward.

Saber leaned his head to the right and avoided the oncoming projectile, then brought his sword into a horizontal cut aimed at the oncoming enemy's torso. The enemy Servant leaned back into slide, ducking under the blow, and coming to his feet just in front of Rin's Servant.

As the enemy rose he grabbed Saber's right wrist in his left hand and pushed it upward, so as to keep the sword away from him. At the same time he brought his right hand up in an open handed strike aimed at Saber's face.

Rin's Servant threw his whole body into a leap to his right in order to avoid the strike. Because the enemy had a tight grip on Saber's right wrist the sudden movement along with the force behind it threw him off balance, and all but dragged him along with Saber. As the enemy stumbled forward Saber brought his left hand up and punched the unknown Servant in the face, causing him to release Saber's wrist and sending flying backwards.

The enemy twisted in the air and managed to land in crouch, although his momentum carried him backwards a bit. The man rubbed his jaw as he stood up and looked at Saber, with what seemed to be surprise and small amount of respect.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting a Saber class to punch me of all things. That was a hell of strike, you must have a pretty high strength stat, am I right?"

Rin was glad for the small lull in the fight. She had barely been able to keep up with what had been happening, let alone find an opening to assist Saber with her magic. Hopefully Saber could keep this conversation going for a short bit, while she worked out how to assist in the battle.

Saber, however, said nothing to the enemy but instead turned his head to look at the main school building.

"Ah, so you noticed as well." The enemy Servant said. "It seems that our friend who was hiding in there has fled for now. They probably waited for us to start our own fight so that they could escape without us getting a look at them. Well speaking of our fight, why don't we call it quits for now? We can always finish this later, and truth be told I just came to some scouting; not to fight."

Saber turned his gaze back to the enemy and narrowed his eyes. "Running already…...Rider?" He asked.

The comment made Rin blink. Rider? Was that the enemy's class? And if it was, how had Saber figured it out? The enemy had questions as well it seemed, because he gave voice to Rin's thoughts.

"Oh, how did you figure out?" The now supposed Rider asked.

Saber's face remained impassive, but his tone seemed to hold a small amount of gloating pride in it. "You clearly are not Berserker, nor do you carry a spear or bow, so you were unlikely to be Lancer or Archer. Furthermore you are fairly strong and you took my strike reasonably well, so you are also unlikely to be Assassin, and of course no sane Servant of the Caster class would engage a Saber class directly. Therefore the only class left is Rider."

Rider let out a loud laugh. "Not bad. You're a lot more clever than you look."

Rider looked like he was going say something more but something caught his attention and he turned to look over towards the archery club's dojo.

Rin turned her head to she what looked a person running around the back corner of the main school building from the direction of the archery club. The sight made her eyes widen. It had looked like they had been wearing her school's uniform. She had thought all the students had gone home. She had waited long after school just to avoid any witnesses, but there had still been someone left behind.

She turned her back to where the two Servants had been standing only to find that Rider had vanished. Frantic, Rin turned to Saber.

"Saber, where did Rider go?"

Saber looked at his Master out of the corner of his eye. "He dematerialized into spirit form. I assume he means to go after the witness."

Rin's heart leaped into her throat. "Quick, we have to go after them!" she shouted, running past Saber, who assumed spirit form as she did so.

Saber directed her as she ran, telling her where he felt Rider's presence. She ran into the school building and headed up to the second floor and turned down the darkened hallway to find a chilling site. Rider was no where to be seen, but the student was lying on his stomach with a pool of his own blood expanding around him. Rin walked up to the student, feeling like she had lead weight in her stomach. The boy had clearly been hit from behind by a sharp object, likely one of Rider's triangular knives. The blow had impaled him and gone through his back and into the area of his chest where the heart would be.

Rin dropped down to her knees when she reached the boy. She bowed her head and addressed Saber in a low whisper. "Saber, go after Rider and see if you can learn who his Master is, otherwise this will all have been a waste of time."

As soon as Rin felt Saber's presence leave she turned her attention back to the dying student. "I'm sorry." she said. "I tried to make sure that no one would be here, but I guess you're just unlucky. The least I can do for you is make your last moments a little easier."

She reached out and turned the boy over onto his back, and as she did so her breath caught in her throat. The student was someone she recognized, Shirou Emiya.

"Why?" She asked as tears began to form in her eyes. "Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to choose to be here, on this night? How am I supposed to look her in the eye tomorrow?" Rin looked up at the ceiling in distress, trying to gather her thoughts. "Maybe there is something I can do after all." she said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out the ruby that had been left behind by her father.

* * *

Shirou Emiya was having a bad night, a really bad night. First he had to stay after school much longer than he had meant to, in order to clean the archery club dojo, which was supposed Shinji's job. But Shinji, despite being a complete asshole, Shinji was still Shirou's friend. By the time that Shirou was done cleaning the dojo the sun had set and moon was shining in the sky, also there were two people dressed oddly fighting a battle in the schoolyard.

The strangest part was that two were fighting with such speed and strength that there was no possible way for either of them to be human. When one of them had noticed him Shirou had taken off towards the main school building. In retrospect putting himself in a building with only a few ways in and out was a bad idea, but Shirou hadn't been acting on conscious thought. In fact he had only been vaguely aware of where he had been going, but his instincts had been screaming at him to get away from the two combatants at all cost.

He had only made it to the second floor of the building when he felt something sharp hit him from behind and his world had gone black. He had woken up in the dark hallway alone and delirious. It all seemed like a dream. He had stumbled to the janitors and grabbed supplies to clean up the blood he had left in a pool. Afterward he managed to make it to his home, although he wasn't quite sure how.

Shirou was tired. So tired that he hadn't even managed to make it to his bedroom, but instead collapsing on the floor of his houses sitting room. He had only been lying there for a moment when his instincts had once again started screaming at him. He had opened his eyes to see a shape flying towards him from the direction of his ceiling.

Shirou managed to roll out of the way and get to his feet just in time to find out that shape was actually one of the people he had seen fighting, the that had been unarmed.. Shirou began looking for around the room for something to fight back with, and his eyes settled on the metal poster that Taiga had given him earlier in the day. Shirou made a dive for the poster, narrowly avoiding another knife as he did so. He quickly got to his feet rolling the poster up as he did so and strengthened the poster with his magic.

The intruder looked at him with what seemed like a mixture of annoyance and surprise. "Look kid, I don't know how you survived before but you can't take me on. Just let this end quickly and it will be painless."

Shirou's only response was to raise the poster up like he would a sword.

Faster than Shirou could react the man appeared to his right and kicked him in the side. The force of blow sent him flying through the paper walls of the room and out into the courtyard. When Shirou stood up he could already tell that several of his ribs had been cracked if not completely broken. Even so he raised the poster once more into a defensive position.

The intruder sighed and rubbed that back of his head. "Look kid, I admire your guts. I really do, but it's good to know your limitations. I don't really want to kill you, but I have to follow the rules, you know." The intruder pulled out a few more of his knives and tossed them at Shirou, who dodged them as best he could. Figuring that his best chance to fight the intruder was to get in a confined space Shirou made a dash for the shed at edge of the courtyard.

He managed to open the shed door and get inside, only to turn and see yet another knife being thrown at him. Acting without thinking Shirou unfurled the poster and held in front of him like a shield. The metal poster shattered when the knife made contact and Shirou found himself being thrown backwards yet again, but he had avoided impalement for the moment at least.

"That was pretty resourceful, blocking my kunai like that." The intruder said as he walked towards the entrance of the shed. "But the games up now, kid."

Shirou didn't register what the man was saying, however, because as he lay prone on the floor of the shed, an eerie light began to shine forth from the magic circle engraved there. Light and smoke gathered over the circle briefly before dispersing to reveal a woman standing before him.

She was young appearing to be in her twenties. And was dressed in a rather revealing outfit that consisted of a breast plate that was more like a halter top, than actual armor leaving her stomach exposed, a white cloth tied around her waist which was parted just enough in the side to reveal a black bikini bottom. Her arms were covered in black gauntlets that came up to her elbows, and her legs were covered by purple stockings leggings with black greaves that reached up to her knees. Her face was framed by wavy red hair that was held in a loose ponytail that fell down to her back. In her hand she held a long spear, that ended in in four black blades that curved inwards making a claw like appearance.

The red haired girl opened her eyes and looked at Shirou.

"I ask you, are you my Master."

Shirou had no idea how to react. One moment he was running and fighting for his life and the next this beautiful woman had appeared before him. What was she asking him? Master? Shirou was about to ask what she was talking about, when the woman's attention was drawn to the entrance of the shed. She raised her spear and charged out of the small building.

Shirou turned to look at the doorway to the shed to see that the red haired girl had raised her weapon to face the intruder that had been attacking him. The intruder seemed as surprised to see the woman as Shirou was. He had a dumbstruck look on his face, as he jumped backwards to avoid a spear thrust from the female spear wielder.

After a moment that man's expression changed from completely surprised to amused, as he gave a loud laugh. "Oh that's great." He said in between chuckles. "To think that this kid would be the one summon the final Servant. Well I'll say this for you kid, you're not boring." Turning his attention back to the woman in front of him he said. "Look, Lancer, I'm not here to fight you. I only came to kill the kid because I thought he was an outsider that found out about the Grail War, now that I know he's a master I'll be on my way."

"What makes you think I'll just let you go?" Asked the now named Lancer.

The white haired man gave a smirk. "I don't but I have ways of getting away. Like this." he said as threw a round object on the ground that exploded into smoke. The smoke was thick and obscured the area only for a moment, but when it cleared the white haired man was gone.

"Dam, he got away." said the woman as she lowered her spear.

Shirou finally got his thoughts in order and called out to the red headed woman. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

The spear wielder turned to face Shirou. "I asked you before if you were my Master, and seeing as there is no one else around, it seems that you must be. I am Servant Lancer, I have answered your summons and will fight alongside you in the Grail War, Master."

"Holy Grail War?" Shirou repeated, not understanding what she was talking about. His confusion was evident apparently, because the woman gave a loud sigh.

"I see, so you have no idea what you have gotten into then. An accidental summoning perhaps, never the less, those marks on your hand show that you are indeed my Master. I'll do my best to explain the situation to you in a while, but for now I have more uninvited guests to attend too."

"Uninvited guests? Lancer what do you mean?" Shirou asked, but before he could even finish the question the woman leaped up to the top oh wall around the courtyard and into the street beyond, leaving Shirou to charge out the gate after her.

When he turned the corner he saw Lancer engaged in combat with another person, the other combatant he had seen earlier that night. More importantly he saw someone he recognized next to the silver haired man, a girl from his school, one Tohsaka Rin. Lancer was about to land a blow on the silver haired man when Shirou called out to her.

Acting on instinct he reached out with his left hand and shouted, "Stop Lancer!" Suddenly the mark on his hand glowed red and Lancer stopped in the middle of her movement. She turned her head to look at Shirou her expression seeming angry and confused.

"Why, Master? A command seal?"

Shirou blinked, command seal what did she mean? Before he could give voice to his thoughts, however, Rin stepped forward with smirk on her face.

"Good evening, Emiya-kun."

* * *

 **Servant info page ( Updated as more about the Servants is revealed in the story.)**

* * *

 **Class: Saber**

 **True Name: Sesshomaru**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm:?**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance** **rank** **A** - **Cancel** **s** **spells of** _ **A-Rank**_ **or below. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer".**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Demonic Heritage** **rank** **A-** **Rank A in this attribute is given to those Servants who are full blooded demons. As such the** **ir** **demonic qualities are great enough where only highest order of purification magic will affect them. In essence only a true master of the purification magics could hope to cause harm to the Servant in this manner.**

 **Eye of the Mind False rank C: common analysis of battle conditions through instinct that allows one to determine the best course of action.**

 **World Summoned From (anime) Inuyasha**

* * *

 **Class: Rider**

 **True Name: ?**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm:?**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Riding rank** **A** **\- Allows the user** **to ride any vehicle or mount other than phantasmal races.**

 **Personal Skills:?**

 **World Summoned From (anime) ?**

* * *

 _ **Class: Lancer**_

 _ **True Name:?**_

 _ **Strength: B**_

 _ **Endurance: B**_

 _ **Agility: A+**_

 _ **Magic: D**_

 _ **Luck: D**_

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic resistance** **rank C:** **Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of** _ **High-Thaumaturgy**_ **and** _ **Greater Rituals**_ **.**

 **Personal Skills: ?**

 **World Summoned From (anime) ?**

* * *

 **Well, that was a thing. There is chapter one. What did you think? what can I do to improve the writing and story? please review and let me know. For those who came here, because they have read my other stories, such as Spiraling Flames, don't worry I'll be updating within the month, I just wanted, no needed, to get this out of my head. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone!**

 **P.S. First person to guess who Lancer is gets a cookie! Im sure most people know who Rider is already though, so no cookie for guessing him.**


End file.
